Desire of the heart
by mch2012
Summary: Aizen is working w/Naraku, the real world is combining w/ the Feudal era,& Soul Society is on high alert.Can Inuyasha & Kagome work alongside Ichigo and the others to save both worlds and discover the truth about Kikyo? Read to find out!Inu/Kag Chpt.11 up
1. Missing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...**

**Missing**

Kagome shot an arrow at the lion faced demon as it approached Shippo."That was a close one! Thanks Kagome!" " Let's get going before night falls." They both quickly picked up their baskets filled with berries and began hiking back up the trail. Once Naraku died demons began coming out of hiding ready to fight anyone they happen to run into.

They were becoming a nuisance and Kagome and the crew were getting tired of fighting such weak demons. When Inuyasha's around demons don't dare show their faces around. They all heard about him defeating Naraku and even though he's a half demon they still fear him. But Inuyasha hasn't been seen for days and it wasn't like him to not check in with everyone. Kagome has decided to stay in the feudal era until he shows up.

"We're back!!" Kagome and Shippo sat the baskets on a mat and went to join Sango and Miroku who were talking to lady kaede. " And that is were Inuyasha may be." Kagome jumped in excitement as she heard Inuyasha's name. "Were is his little selfish behind at? He's had me worried for five whole days!! When he gets back I'm going to tell him to sit five times!!"

Everyone's facial expressions dropped as they looked at Kagome.

"What's wrong is he alright?" Shippo and Kagome looked at each other in confusion as the atmosphere in the room became heavy.

"Please calm down Kagome. Today a couple of villagers came and told me that Kikyo came to visit them. I thought that she might have came in spirit but when they told me that she picked up their daughter and gave them all hugs, it was hard to believe. More villagers came and told me that they seen her collecting water from the river, and with all of these witnesses it's hard to not believe that she's indeed alive."

"But how!!? This can't be true, we all know that she died!!" "Yes but there is a spell that can be performed to bring back the dead exactly how they were when they were alive. But this would have to be performed by a powerful priestess. And in order to bring back a life, a life must be taken in exchange. Whoever performed the ritual had to end their own life in return."

"So she's really ALIVE??"

"Indeed she is."

Kagome stood up and walked towards the door. "So that's why Inuyasha"s gone. He's looking for HER!!!" Sango stood up and went to see if Kagome was alright. "Kagome are you okay?" Kagome flinched as Sango approached her. She didn't want any of them to see the millions of tears falling down her face.

"If it's Kikyo he wants….THEN HE CAN HAVE HER!!!!" Kagome ran out and into the darkness of the Forest, not knowing were she was running to, but hoping that it was in the direction of the well. " If it's her he wants then I won't stand in his way any longer!!"


	2. mother knows best

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but everything else out of my imagination!!**

** Mother knows best**

Kagome jumped into the well wondering if she would ever return back to the feudal era. The main reason why she went was mainly because of Inuyasha. Even though she didn't tell him, Kagome had deep feelings for him. With kikyou alive now, there was no way in telling him how she felt because he has Kikyou now. Souta was in the shrine sweeping when Kagome jumped out of the well.

"Welcome back sis. Sis are y-you alright?"

"I'm fine!! Where's mom?"

"She's in the kitchen cooking dinner."

Kagome ran towards the house and into the kitchen. She knew by the wonderful aroma that her mother was cooking her favorite dish which was oden. "Honey what's wrong? Did something happen?" Kagome began helping her mom set the table. "She's back." "Who's back? What are you talking about Kagome?" "His lover that's who!!" "Oh dear, I thought she was dead." "So did I but it seems that somehow she came back!! I've been waiting for him to return like an idiot for five days!!! Mom it-it's just so hard. Why couldn't she just accept her death and rest in peace!?"

" Now Kagome, you've been with Inuyasha long enough and in that time you could of told him your true feelings." "Why so I could get rejected because this _bitch_ came back!!"

"Kagome I taught you better than that, and if you still want him there still is time."

"I don't want him! Starting now, everything in the feudal era will be forgotten!!"

Kagome ran to her room and shut the door ignoring the comments her grandfather was saying. _'I don't need Inuyasha! There's tons of men out there for me!!'_

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't believe what the villagers had just told him. Was it true that Kikyo was alive? He's been searching for her for days but couldn't find her.

'_It must be a rumor!! I've searched everywhere for her!!_' Inuyasha decided to give up his search and go back to Kagome and the others.

"Oh boy the dog's back!"

"Shuddup twerp!!" Inuyasha hit Shippo on his head and went to join the others around the fire. Miroku glared at Inuyasha who was now eating a piece of fish.

"Welcome back Inuyasha. May I ask, Where have you been for the last five days??"

"I bumped into Sesshomaru and we fought."

"So you two fought for five days??" "Just mind your own business monk!!"

" Whatever you say."

"Hey where's Kagome??"

Everyone turned towards Miroku a sign telling him to answer Inuyasha"s question.

"Ummm……she left."

"She left!! What happened?? U better have not tried to grope her you lecherous monk!!"

"I wish!! She won't even let me look at her ass!!" Sango slapped Miroku in the back of his head as he continued to talk.

"Well anyways, she's kind of mad."

"Mad!!! Mad at what!!?"

Sango stared at Inuyasha in shock and interrupted Miroku.

"She's mad at _**YOU **_Inuyasha!! You made her stay here and worry about you for five days. You never even came to check in and let us know that your were even alive!!"

"Why would I not be alive?!! Whatever I'll just go talk to her."

"No!! I mean just let her cool off for a couple of days before you go over there."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

Inuyasha went inside to go to sleep,exhausted from searching for Kikyo.

_'Kagome actually waited for me to come back!!?'_


	3. a guest arrives

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but everything else is from my imagination**

**A Guest arrives**

"Hey mom how do you like this dress??" Kagome swung a backless ruby red dress around as she looked in the mirror. "It's fine dear but wouldn't you like a more respectful dress like this one?" "Ugh!! Mom that dress is….. Oh my gosh I can't even think of a word to describe it!!!" Kagome's mom put the yellow and green pilgrim looking dress back on the rack as Kagome went to pay for her dress.

"I hope that no one else is going to be wearing this dress at the party, since I got the last one off the rack." "How long are you planning to be out?" "Ummm I don't know. It's been a while since I hung out with Ayumi and the others." "Well don't be out too late." "Mom I'm 18 years old, I think I can handle myself okay." "Huhh whatever you say. To think that you came crying to me yesterday.' "Mom please don't bring that up!" "Sorry dear. Too bad you're going to miss dinner I'm making western food!!!" "Mom I'll have plenty of food at the party!! Bye!!!"

Kagome walked to her car as her mom went off to talk to some of her friends. Kagome took off her sunglasses as the sun started to go down and the sky became a darkish purple. "Hmmm that's weird…. I've never seen the sky this color before. Maybe I've been in the feudal era for too long."

* * *

"Inuyasha go see if Kagome's alright!!!" "I will so shut up and leave me alone!!!" "You've been sitting here staring at this rock all day!!!" "I'm thinking!!" "Whatever." Shippo walked off to go and help Lady Kaede. Inuyasha sat back thinking about Kagome. "I wonder what she's doing right now."

"Yessssss!!!!! My manly hood has done it's job!!!!" Inuyasha stood up disturbed from his thoughts by Miroku. "What are you hollering about??" "It's Sango!!!" "What about Sango??" "She's pregnant!!!" "What!!!!" "You're going to be an uncle Inuyasha!!!!" Sango came out of the shrine followed by Shippo and Lady Kaede.

"If it's not enough trouble, Inuyasha could you please bring Kagome here so that we can celebrate??" Inuyasha wanted to say "no" or "what if she doesn't listen" or refuses to come, but the look on Sango's face made him say otherwise. "Ummm sure I'll go tell her now." Sango's face lit up and she ran to give Inuyasha a hug. " Arigato!!"

Inuyasha began making his trip to the well when he smelled a familiar scent.

"Show yourself!!!" "I see you haven't changed at all." Inuyasha knew that voice and turned to face her in disbelief. "How??" " I really don't know. I guess the gods granted me a second chance." Kikyo ran towards Inuyasha and hugged him. "I'm glad I can get a another chance to start over and be with you." Inuyasha stood there perplexed but decided to hug her back. "I'm sorry but I have to take care of something. Go to the shrine with your sister and the others until I come back." "Inuyasha please don't go!" " I'll be back." Inuyasha jumped into the well waving goodbye. Kikyo snickered on her way to the shrine. "In order for me to take full control of his heart…I have to get rid of her. Kagome we both can't have Inuyasha!!!


	4. Strangers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but everything else is from my imagination**

**Strangers**

"Hey everyone Kagome's here!!!" "Hi everyone! I brought cake!!" Ayumi walked over to Kagome and took the cake from her. "Of course you would be the only one to buy something instead of cook." "Hey it's not my fault I can't cook!!" kagome strolled over to two odd looking girls sitting in the corner. "Ummm hello? The orange haired girl flinched as Kagome touched her shoulder. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." "No it's fine I was just in a daze. Hello I'm Orihime Inoue and this here is Rukia Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet the two of you, you guys look familiar." "Oh we all go to the same school, but I'm hardly at school so that's probably why you don't really know me." "Wait you're in my math class right? You sit next to that one boy named Ichigo right?" "Yea that's right!!" "That's nice, well see you in school on graduation day." kagome waved bye and began to walk away when the short haired girl named Rukia mumbled something beneath her breath. "If we all are still alive by then." "Excuse me?" Orihime looked nervous and rushed to speak up. "Oh nothing she just drank too much sake!"

Rukia stood up and grabbed Orihime's hand. "Sorry but we have to go!!" The two of them ran out of the party in a hurry to get some where.

"Whoa what's their problem?"

Kagome shrugged and turned her head to the familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Hojo!!! When did you get here??"

"A few minutes ago."

"Oh how's it been?"

"Good. Been living the single life for a while how bout you?"

"Umm…the same."

"That's cool maybe we should hook up."

"Maybe…" "Well think about it ok."

"Ok…" Hojo kissed Kagome on the cheek and went to go talk to his other friends.

"Kagome come here and dance with us!!"

"Ok be right there!!" Kagome felt a sinister presence somewhere outside and heard crashing sounds like a war was going on. She looked around to see if everyone else was hearing but it seemed like no one did. Yuka pulled Kagome to the middle of the dance floor and began dancing with her.

"Come on Kagome let loose and have some fun!!!" "I am having fun!"

* * *

" Hey Souta where is Kagome?"

"She's at a party Inuyasha."

"Why!!??"

"Why should you care? You made my sister cry!!"

"She…"

"Why don't you just go back to where you came from and leave my sister alone!!" Souta looked around and didn't see Inuyasha anywhere in sight.

"Dang where did he go!!!" Inuyasha laid on Kagome's bed staring at the TV.

"I wonder how you turn this thing on." Inuyasha began to feel an evil presence lurking around outside. "Hmmm…. I wonder what's out there."

He jumped out of Kagome's window and landed a few feet from the shrine. A dark hole appeared in the sky and a whitish-red figure with a hole in the center of it's body leaped out of it. "Wha-what is that!!" The figure leaped at Inuyasha. "Backlash wave!!" The figure screamed in agony as it disappeared. "What kind of demon was that?!!"

"Hey did you just kill that hollow?" Inuyasha looked up and seen a orange haired boy in a black kimono and hakama with a white obi slash, standing on the roof of the shrine.

"A hollow?"

"Yea they're evil spirits. You must not be a human or at least a normal one. Who are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha and I'm a half demon."

"A wha-what?"

"Are you deaf!! I said I'm a half demon!!" Inuyasha started snarling at the boy.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I am a soul reaper."

"Yea right!!"

Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto and pointed it at Inuyasha.

"I wonder what my sword can do to a half demon!"

Inuyasha laughed and took out tessaiga.

"I wonder what mine can do to a soul reaper!!"

They both were about to leap at each other when they felt a powerful and evil presence around them. Ichigo looked up at the sky ready for what was coming.

"It's arrancar…three of them!!" Inuyasha looked confused at what the boy was saying.

"Arrancar!!??"

"Just get ready they're more powerful than the hollow you just killed."

Inuyasha took his stand next to Ichigo and went on guard for what was about to appear in the sky.


	5. A cold night

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but everything else is from my imagination**

**Warning: this chapter contains a lime and shouldn't be read by little immature ppl lol enjoy!!!!**

**A cold night**

It was getting late and kagome was getting tired. Everyone was beginning to leave so she decided to be the first to say her goodbyes and go. She felt extremely frightened about being outside and just wanted to get to her car. It was cold and the sky had an ominous appeal to it. Kagome shivered as she opened the car door with her keys and jumped in. "Hey Kagome, mind giving me a ride home?!!" Hojo came running out of no where it seemed, towards the car.

"Umm… yea sure." Kagome didn't really want him sitting in the passenger seat so she told him to sit in the back. He seemed kind of buzzed and she didn't want him vomiting in front of her. "It's pretty cold out here huh??" "Yea." "Hey Kagome if it's not a problem, can you get this please?" Kagome looked back there and blushed at the sight of her red polka-dot panties tangled in one of the seat belts.

She thought about how they got there and remembered the time when she had to change into her bathing suit, because the bathrooms at the pool area were too dirty. She reached back there to untangle them by giving it a tug, but it wouldn't come unloose. Kagome stood up and reached a little further to get them when Hojo got a hold of her.

He pulled her down onto the seat and somehow got on top of her. "Hojo please stop!!" He leaned forward and kissed her neck while inching his way up the leg of her dress. "Hojo!!!" She began hitting him but he just grabbed her hands and began massaging his groin on her woman hood. Kagome felt the wetness beginning to leak out through her underwear.

Her mind was shouting at her to stop and not let the temptation overwhelm her, but her body was telling her that she needs this. Hojo noticed that she wasn't trying to fight anymore and began to move back up the leg of her dress to the area he wanted the most. He slid down her panties and slid his fingers inside feeling all of her juices. "Kagome….I love you." She was hardly paying attention to what he was saying but more to what he was doing. "Mmmm Hojo!!" "Kagome I want you!!" Hojo sat up and took his pants off exposing his hardened groin.

Kagome looked at it with awe and with impatience. "Kagome don't-" She looked around to see where the familiar voice was coming from. "Please Kagome don't do this." Kagome began to think about Inuyasha and how she was saving herself for him. "That's his voice!!! Inuyasha!!??" Hojo leaned forward ready to make love to her. "My love are you ready??" "Kagome please don't do this to me!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" Kagome used all her might to push Hojo off of her and get out the car.

She couldn't believe what she was about to do! She decided to take a walk hoping that Hojo was gone when she came back. Kagome wondered how she heard Inuyasha's voice. Could it be that he's here? If he was she hoped he didn't see what just happened, but if he did….. Kagome sat on a bench in the middle of the park crying. "How could I be so stupid!! I'm sorry Inuyasha!!"

"Cry,cry,cry!!!! Is that all you can do!!" Kagome looked around but no one was in sight. "Who are you?? Show yourself!!" "Wow the crybaby actually stopped crying!!??" "Who are you??" "I am numerous 94 Amaterasu, goddess of the heavens!! I serve under my brother Ulquiorra who sadly couldn't be here today." Kagome looked at the girl before her. She looked about the same age as her.

Her hair was long and black, her eyes were a dark green, and she wore a pinkish-red kimono. "Why are you here? What do you want??!!" "Oh my would you stop the pestering!! You're like a damn fly!! But since you're going to die anyway I might as well tell yah!! My brother got orders from master Aizen to kill anyone who has immense spiritual pressure. I wonder how a puny crybaby like you could have so much."

"Please don't-" Amaterasu kicked Kagome causing her to fall into a pond a yard away. "Be a good girl and I'll make your death a quick and painless one." In an instance she was near the pond and grabbed Kagome by her throat. "Wow I hate fighting such weak opponents!!" "PUT HER DOWN!!" Kagome was beginning to loose consciousness and couldn't make out the two figures behind Amaterasu. She threw Kagome to the side and turned towards the two new faces. "Well I hope you two can put up more of a fight!!"

* * *

Well hoped you like!! Please **REVIEW!!!** I put the lime in there to spice things up so please don't report me. =)


	6. Dear sister

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (besides John, Steve, Michael, and Amaterasu)**

**Dear Sister**

Kikyo walked towards the shrine and could hear the sounds of laughter. "Haha Miroku please stop dancing! You're worse than Kouga!" "Oh Shippo stop being a scrooge and come join me!" "Hey……." The laughter and dancing stop as the sky turned dark and villages began to panic and run into their huts. "Miroku……." "Yes I know Shippo. Lets go back to check on Sango and lady Kaede." Kikyo looked up at the sky and felt the presence of a powerful demon about to arrive. "Right on schedule!"

"Sango are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine, but something powerful is coming!! I shouldn't have sent Inuyasha away!" "Come on everyone inside! I'll put up a barrier since all we can do is wait for Inuyasha to come back." Miroku stood next to the door staring out, waiting for what was approaching the village. "I feel so useless without my wind tunnel!" "It's ok dear, with or without it you will always be my husband who has saved me and been by my side in many dangerous times." Sango went to go stand next to Miroku and hold his hand. "I love you." "Just as I love you."

The winged bat demon went through the village setting huts on fire so that his meals could run out and be caught easier. "Please spare me!! I'll do anything!!" The demon laughed and grabbed the old man by his head and flew with him up in the sky, with nothing but a dead carcass falling back down. "Now who to eat next?" "Demon what is your name?" The winged bat demon looked up from his meal of two young woman. "Hmmm…..I see you're a curious young woman, and women like you seem to be tasty." "I'll ask one more time! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" " You're an annoying lil bitch but since yah gonna die anyway….I might as well tell ya! My name is Rosco and I was on the look for my mate when I happened to get a little hungry."

"So you picked this village to fill up on?" "Uhhh yes! Hey you're smarter than you look!" Kikyo reached behind her and grabbed her an arrow as she held her bow in her other hand. "You'll regret saying that!" "Oooh really??" The demon flew towards Kikyo as she aimed at it. " Wait for it…wait for it…BINGO!!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" The demon vanished as the arrow pierced through his chest.

"La-Lady Kaede…did you just see that!?" "Indeed I did Miroku." Shippo ran towards the door. "I wanna see! What was it??" They all walked out into the village to get a better view. "Sister? Is it really you??" Kikyo turned around and they all stared at her with fear and disbelief. "Yes Kaede, it's me." "But how?" "I'm sorry I don't remember too much. I just remember waking up inside of an abandoned hut. I thought I was going to hell with Naraku, but it seems the gods had other plans." "Sister please come inside and have some tea. We'll find out the explanation for this somehow." "Yes dear sister…it'll be like old times."

The three arrancar appeared in the sky. They all seemed to look alike as if they were triplets. They all had yellow hair, small skinny bodies, and red jump suits on. Their eyes were purple and they looked like drag queens. "Mmmmm it appears that we get to fight two handsome opponents ,ladies!!" Ichigo was took aback by what the arrancar just said. "Wha-What!!! You guys are girls!??" "I'm John." "I'm Steve." "And I'm Michael." Inuyasha looked disgusted. "Why is it that you all have guy names?" "Guy names!!? You don't know the true beauty of these names at all!!" Sisters lets make them pay for insulting our names!"

The three arrancar held hands as a huge ball of blue light appeared and headed towards Inuyasha and Ichigo. "Look out it's a cero!!" Ichigo grabbed Inuyasha and flash stepped out of the way. The three arrancar disappeared and left them standing there clueless. Ichigo stepped away from Inuyasha and raised his Zanpakuto. "I can still sense their reiatsu." Inuyasha slowly moved back hearing every move one of the arrancar made. He turned to his right and grabbed on to tessaiga. "Adamant Barrage!" A strong blast of diamond shards busted out of tessaiga piercing the arrancar named Steve. She screamed in pain and agony as she collapsed and fell to the ground. "NOOOOOO!!" The other two arrancar rushed to their sister's side forgetting that Inuyasha and Ichigo were even there. Steve used the last bit of energy she had to hold her head up and look at Michael and John. "My dear sisters….I have failed you and master Aizen." Her head dropped to the ground and John scooped her up and turned to Inuyasha. "You will pay dearly for what you've done." The sisters walked into a yellow light that began to bring them back up into the hole in the sky. Ichigo had a gut feeling that he should stop them, but they were low level arrancar, what could they possibly do? The hole in the sky disappeared and Inuyasha turned to Ichigo with a sign of confusion on his face. "Explain to me what just happened!! What are arrancar??" Ichigo patted Inuyasha on the back and told him to follow him. "You will learn everything here my friend."

TO BE CONTINUED………

* * *

Sorry for the late update I was kinda busy……well hope you all enjoyed and plz review I'm losing motivation in writing this.


	7. Goddess of Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (besides John, Steve, Michael, and Amaterasu)**

**Goddess of Fire**

Orihime ran to Kagome as Rukia confronted Amaterasu. "Oooh a soul reaper!!" Amaterasu smiled and started fanning herself. "Is it hot out here or its just me!!??" Rukia took out her Zanpakuto and looked her straight in the eyes. "I guess its just you." "Yea I thought so!" Amaterasu spun around, letting her long black hair sway against the wind. Rukia stood there confused but ready for her to make the first move.

Amaterasu stopped spinning and her eyes began to change into a darkish-red color. She began to laugh and raised her hands high above her head as if she was trying to reach the heavens. Rukia looked over at Orihime who was trying her best to heal Kagome. The spirit pressure coming from this girl was immense and was giving Orihime a hard time. "Ocean of lava!"

Rukia turned her attention back to Amaterasu who was standing there as if waiting for something to happen. Rukia began to feel a burning sensation in her legs and looked at the ground to see nothing but grass. "Wha-what is this!!" Rukia moved to another spot but the sensation didn't go away, it just got worse. She looked down at her legs that were becoming severely burned as if they were set on fire. Amaterasu watched in amusement as Rukia went from one spot to another. "You may not be able to see it, but the ground is all lava!! I guess you're not as bright as you look huh soul reaper?!"

Rukia turned to Orihime. "Orihime get Kagome off of the ground!" Orihime looked up at Rukia finally aware that her legs were also burning. "My legs!!" She tried to stand up but her legs were also severely burned. Kagome's whole body was laid flat out on the ground. If she wasn't unconscious, she would have been in agony from the neck down. Orihime used all her strength to get up and pick up Kagome.

Her legs were too weak to climb up a tree or anything that was high off the ground. She looked around and seen a pound, it was the closes thing and it was worth a try. Orihime limped over to the pound and put one of her legs in to test it. The pound was fine! And it took all the pain out of her leg. She looked at it and noticed the burnt marks were gone too. She put her entire body in and Kagome's also, and began to finish healing her.

Rukia looked down at Orihime from a treetop and wondered why she was in the pond. If the ground was on fire, wouldn't the pond be a boiling geyser or something? Amaterasu began to spin around and shot a ball of fire straight at Rukia. Rukia was in deep thought but managed to dodge the attack. If her attacks are with fire…..then maybe water is her weakness. That's it! That explains why the water didn't heat up like the ground! She can't control water… only fire!!

Rukia held up her Zanpakuto. "Dance Sode no Shirayuki!" In a instant the blade turned white and ribbons formed from the pommel. "White Moon!" The area around Amaterasu began to turn into ice and before she could escape, the ground around her froze upwards until it reached the sky. Rukia jumped to the ground happy to know that it wasn't hot anymore.

She could see Amaterasu beginning to melt the ice and decided to end this. "It's over. White Ripple!" Amaterasu screamed as a massive wave of ice came straight at her from Rukia's blade. Rukia watched as Amaterasu scream in anger from defeat and limp over towards a yellow light that began to take her into a hole in the sky. "I'll be back to get my revenge!!" Rukia looked up and nodded. "And I'll be ready."

**

* * *

**

**I hope you all liked it!! And plz REVIEW!!!! I'm back in school now so I'll try and update on holidays or whenever I'm not busy!! Thanx 4 reading!!**


	8. Soul Society

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (besides John, Steve, Michael, Amaterasu and Rosco)**

**Soul Society**

"Ooooh who is this?!" Matsumoto began playing in Inuyasha's long silvery-white hair with her ample bosom pressed against the back of his neck as he sat in a woodened chair. "I have to agree, your hair is quit beautiful." Yumichika ran over and joined Matsumoto. _'Why are guys looking more and more like girls these days!?' _Inuyasha flinched at the guy with the features on his right eye who was trying desperately to touch his hair. Renji stood up and walked over towards Inuyasha. _'Now who the hell is this crazy looking man?' _Inuyasha watched closely as Renji made his way over to him." Ichigo, who is he?" Renji touched Inuyasha's ears to see if they were real. " Wh-what the hell are you!?" Inuyasha smacked away Renji's hand and let out a growl that wasn't meant to come out.

"I do not feel comfortable with you touching my ears!" Renji was took aback and shook his head in disbelief. "Y-you just let _her _rub all over your ears a moment ago!" He pointed his finger at Matsumoto who was staring at Inuyasha, mesmerized by his beauty. "She's a female and you're a crazy looking man!!" "Cra-Crazy!!?" Ichigo stepped in front of Renji stopping him from taking out his Zanpakuto.

The tension in the room seized as he began to talk. " Everyone this is Inukasha, no Inullamas, ummm Inuguanna?" Inuyasha sighed and stood up abruptly. "I am Inuyasha!" Everyone repeated his name as if saying it out loud would make it easier to believe. "Inu-yasha? As in 'dog demon'!?" "Yes, I am half human and have dog youkai. My mother was a human and my father a demon." Inuyasha sat down on the floor, satisfied of the explanation he'd given. Ikkaku who seemed to have been asleep a few minutes ago sat up and joined into the conversation. "Where the hell did you come from!?"

……The conversations and explanations continued as everything became clear for Inuyasha and the soul reapers………

Captain Hitsugaya stepped inside of the room not even acknowledging the fact that Inuyasha was there. "Commander Yamamoto has set a meeting for all of the captains and their lieutenants." He glanced over at Ichigo who was on the verge of leaving out. "He expects you and your new _friend_ to be there too." With that said, Toshiro left out the room followed by Rangiku and Ikkaku. "Well I guess we should make our way their too." Ichigo and Inuyasha followed close behind stopping occasionally as Inuyasha stared in awe at buildings around the seretai.

"Since everyone has arrived, we shall begin." The commander fixed his eyes on Inuyasha as he began to talk. "As you all may know we have a guest here in soul society. Through many research, we have concluded that this being is from the feudal era; the world of the past that is still connected to the world of the living. As there is Hueco Mundo there are also many other worlds similar that we have yet found out about. Captain Kurotsuchi tell us of your findings." The captain with a bloated purple cravat and strange head piece on stood out of line .

"Hmmm….it seems that the world of the living is combining with this _feudal era. _Soon we won't be able to tell the difference between the two because they would simply be one world. With this happening, we will not only be fighting hollows or arrancar….but demons and monsters that we have never seen before. I assume this is Aizen's doing since he so deeply wants to see our demise." Inuyasha began to speak out. " This _Aizen _person is not working alone, there is someone else helping him. His name is Naraku, I sensed his presence in the world of the living when I arrived. He's a powerful demon that I fought to the death not too long ago….I thought he was dead but I'm sure that I felt his demonic presence."

Commander Yamamoto glanced at each captain and their lieutenant. "We are now on high alert. I urge you all to be careful when venturing out into the world of the living and don't underestimate any of your opponents." He glared back at Inuyasha whose fluffy white ears were twitching back and forth. "You too are now part of this war."

* * *

Didn't have time to write that much but hoped you liked it anyways. P.s I like _**Reviews**_!!


	9. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (besides John, Steve, Michael, Amaterasu and Rosco)**

**Reunited**

Kagome was still a little sore but could manage to walk. She wasn't very surprised or amazed of being in Soul Society. After finding out about the Feudal era, she knew that other worlds had to exist but just didn't know how to get to them. Kagome was also satisfied that she didn't have anymore unanswered questions 'cause she knew everything. Everything about the war between Aizen who was now working along side Naraku, and that some of her classmates who seemed normal were actually far from it.

They came to a halt at the meeting place as all the captains and their lieutenants began to leave. "There they are!" Orihime practically dragged Kagome and Rukia over towards Inuyasha and Ichigo. _'Inuyasha,_ _I've missed you so much!'_ Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. He smiled and returned the warm greeting before she pulled back and placed her hands on her hips. "Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, and…Sit boy!!" Inuyasha's face went crashing into the ground five times. "Wha-what was that for!?" He got up and dusted himself off ignoring the laughter of the shinigami that were close by.

Rukia smiled and whispered to Orihime. "I wish I had the power to do that." She glanced at Ichigo who was slowly moving away from her. "That was for making me wait for days only for you to go after _**her**_ instead of returning and letting us know if you were alright!" Kagome turned her head since she was on the verge of crying and didn't want anyone to see. "I'm sorry… I didn't know…I guess when I heard about Kikyo I just wanted to see if it was true." "Well was it true!?" Inuyasha looked down and began playing with his fingers. "Yes but she's not the same stubborn Kikyo she used to be!" Kagome turned with her face set in a scowl as she stared him down. "Why are you here instead of with her?" "I guess we'll be leaving now!" Rukia and Orihime dragged Ichigo along with them a couple yards away in order to give the two some space. They both had forgotten that they were even there as they continued to argue on.

Inuyasha paced back and forth thinking of something to say when he remembered what Sango asked him to do. "I came to get you to celebrate." _'He wants me to celebrate the return of the woman who has_ _taken_ _away all of my hopes and dreams of ever being with him!?_' "Ummm…. Sango and Miroku are having a baby and wanted you to come to the celebration." Kagome's face lit up with excitement as she forgot what or who they had even been arguing about. "A baby!? I have to get them a gift!" Seeing that the tension between the two was now broken, Rukia went up to them.

"This is our new communication device but since the older ones here don't know how to use it, we still stick to those darn butterflies." She handed them both a small blue device similar to a cell phone. "If anything happens we can alert each other with these. You two are also free to leave whenever you choose to do so, we have everything taken care of for now." Rukia opened up the passage way to the world of the living. "Remember to stay on guard and our help is only a click away!" Kagome and Inuyasha said their goodbyes and headed through the portal.

On the other side morning was only a few hours away. Kagome dragged Inuyasha down to the local market that stayed open for twenty-four hours. She went straight to the baby section and threw all sorts of lotions and clothes into the cart. Inuyasha sat outside looking up at the sunrise. It had a purple-ish tint to it acknowledging Naraku's sinister presence. He could smell his scent everywhere and that had to be a sign that the destruction of their worlds was closer than they had thought. Kagome came out with at least twenty bags and gave them all to Inuyasha for him to carry. He grabbed them without arguing as they walked looking for her car.

She was glad that it was parked right where she left it, but the memories it brought back filled the pit of her stomach with shame and of disgust. It took them no longer than ten minutes to drive to her house. Kagome was thankful that it was the early hours of the day and there wasn't as much traffic as it was in the afternoon. Her mom was the only one up since she had to get ready for work. "Mom I'm going to be gone for a while ok." Her mother sighed and eyed the bags Inuyasha was carrying.

"Hmmmm…..am I going to be a grandmother?" Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha who also seemed a bit embarrassed. "No mom those are for a friend!" "Awwwww too bad!" " Mom stoppp!!" Kagome ran upstairs to her room to get a couple of things before she left. When she was done she gave everyone kisses and headed off to the well.

"Wait…what if something happens to my mother or the others while we're away!?" Kagome began to feel uncertainty about leaving as she remembered her encounter with Amaterasu. " Kagome, Ichigo and the others will make sure nothing happens and it's their job to protect your world. We also have these incase anything happens that we should know about." Kagome made sure that she too had the device that Rukia gave them. "Ok I guess you're right. We also have to warn Sango and the others of what is happening." They both jumped into the well leaving the responsibility of the world of the living in the hands of the soul reapers…For now.


	10. Lost Hopes

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (besides John, Steve, Michael, Amaterasu and Rosco)

**Lost Hopes**

Kagome was extremely exhausted from the events that perspired earlier today and yesterday. Telling her friends about the situation with Naraku was very difficult, and she felt that she took away their joy and excitement for the rest of the day. So many troubling thoughts took her away from the sleep she so desperately needed.

Kagome glanced around the dark and empty room her and Shippo shared, feeling that something or someone was missing. These thoughts led her to Inuyasha who was sharing a room with Kikyo. All sorts of things that they could be doing ran through her mind to the point where she just couldn't take it. She got up and slowly opened the door only to close it so she wasn't seen. It seems that she wasn't the only one up at such late hours.

Kikyo walked by her room and out into the Forrest. The same unknown sensation from earlier came over Kagome. It was like some kind of force was trying to take control of her heart and soul. Not only that, but when Kikyo walked passed Kagome was certain she felt an impure or demonic aura about her.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing?"

Shippo was awake and couldn't help but notice the confusion and fear plastered all over Kagome's face. "Shippo can you do me a favor?" Knowing that if he did it he would be rewarded greatly, he gave her his full attention. "Sure what is it?" Kagome grabbed Shippo and opened the door a little more so that he could see what she was looking at.

"I want you to follow her and see where she's going." "Why me!?"

"You have a keen sense of smell and can go unseen easily." "But why? Is there something wrong with Kikyo!?" "I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out. Now go!" Shippo ran out with the cover of night practically making him invisible.

Once they were out of sight, Kagome made her way to Inuyasha's room. She quietly made her way in scooping the room to see if anything seemed '_out of place'_. Laying on the floor outstretched and with drool running down the side of his face was Inuyasha. Seeing that nothing was out of the ordinary, Kagome turned to leave but something grabbed her. Well it wasn't _something _but _someone_. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in so close that their foreheads touched. She stared into his warm golden eyes as his soft lips connected with hers. He gently laid her on the floor and began kissing every inch of her body as she ran her fingers through his long silver hair. "Inuyasha!?" Kagome couldn't believe this was happening! Was this a dream? Was she asleep? No matter what it was, she didn't want it to end.

She studied Inuyasha's muscular body, still amazed at how fast they got out of their clothes. Her eyes roamed further and further down 'til they found what they were looking for. Hojo had nothing on Inuyasha! She couldn't believe he was hiding such a big secret! He positioned himself at her opening not ready to continue until he got her permission. He looked at her with such passion that again it made her believe this was not happening. If this wasn't real, that wouldn't stop her from going along with it.

"I love you Inuyasha!" Instead of giving him the ok she decided to tell him how she felt, making it alright for him to continue. He smiled and kissed her passionately before returning his share of words.

"I love you too Kikyo."

"Wa-wait what did you say!?" '_He couldn't have said what I thought he said!?' _Inuyasha looked at Kagome and scratched his head in a confused manner.

"I…love…you…Kikyo?"

She hoped just hoped that he was joking or that he made a mistake and was about to apologize and ask for forgiveness; but he wasn't…he was serious! "Inuyasha I'm Kagome not Kikyo!!" The pain she was going through right now was unbearable, but it made he finally realize that this _was _real. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't stop to think.

For once it seemed like her dreams were coming true, that her and Inuyasha could actually be together. Kagome stood up and gathered her clothes unaware that Inuyasha was back on the floor sound asleep. She was too hurt to focus on why he hadn't recognized her. Her and Kikyo may resemble each other but their dress codes were far from similar.

Kagome ran back to her room, collapsing in the middle of the floor. Out of all the feelings she was going through right now, the main one was embarrassment. She was embarrassed that she let it get this far, and embarrassed that she fell in love with someone that she knew she couldn't have. Inuyasha and Kikyo were meant to be together and she just had to learn how to accept that. Her heart felt like it was thrown on the floor and stomped on over and over. She just wanted to go away and hide, hide somewhere where no one could find her.

* * *

The trees waved back and forth against the night sky as if they were saying goodbye to unseen entities. A small river nearby trickled downhill making a tiny but gorgeous waterfall. Small demons that hunted at night made noises as they scurried through the rubble. _'Where could she be going!?' _Shippo silently followed Kikyo until she stopped at what looked like a portal.

He hid behind a tree while watching her every move. She began saying a chant that he couldn't understand, but knew that it was evil as her eyes went pitch black. A little flying creature similar to her soul collectors came flying overhead as it dropped what seemed to be a heart, into her hands. The heart was blue and the light reflecting off of it made Shippo's eyes hurt extremely bad. Kikyo smiled at what was in her hands and simply brought it to her mouth and ate it.

Yes she ate it! Shippo couldn't believe what he just witnessed! But knowing Kikyo, It had to be some sort of purification ritual. Kikyo was a good person and on top of that she was a priestess so it had to be a good cause behind all of this. Shippo still had an uneasy feeling about all this. If that was a purification ritual, the heart wouldn't have had _That_ glow. Hearts of evil are black and dim whereas hearts of the kind and pure were either blue or red.

Kikyo walked into the portal without hesitation. _'Should I follow her?' _Shippo didn't know what to do. Should he go back and tell the others? Or follow her incase she was in any danger? Curiosity got the best of him and Shippo went up to the portal to get a closer look. '_Well it doesn't seem dangerous_.' He took a deep breath and slowly eased his way in. "Wha-What is this place!?" A monster with wheels and that had three humans inside roared on by shaking the ground in its path. Shippo turned to go back through the portal but it had closed. "Oh no! How will I get back!"

Shippo looked around and couldn't find Kikyo anywhere. _'Calm down Shippo, just calm down.' _Once he became relaxed, Shippo caught on to a familiar scent that was nearby. The scent was…Kagome's! He followed the scent passing by huge houses that seemed to touch the sky and humans that were everywhere! The scent led him to a small house that had a shrine not too far from it. A huge tree that looked _out of this world _stood at the back of the house.

"Where am I?"

Shippo walked along a path leading up to a small garden where he heard a woman's voice. A lady was tending to her garden and it was obvious that she lived here. "Umm…excuse me?" The lady turned and looked down at the small creature before her. "Ooh my, you look so frightened my dear! Come, come inside!" The lady gently pushed Shippo inside of the house.

Shippo looked curiously around the house, he could smell Kagome's scent everywhere but she wasn't here! "Have a seat dear, ill get you a snack." The lady opened a cold box that had a ton a food in it, making Shippo's mouth water. She placed a kakigori in front of him and laughed as the small creature began eagerly devouring it.

"Thish ish very goood!"

Once Shippo was done, he looked at the lady who was staring at him strangely. "You're not from here are you?" He looked down and flinched as a cat came running into the kitchen. "Ahh a cat demon!" The lady covered her mouth to suppress the laughter that was surfacing. "Relax he's harmless." She grabbed the cat and placed it outside.

"Now tell me what brings you here?" Shippo's eyes quickly darted back and forth at the door, making sure that little monster wouldn't run back in. "I thought Kagome was here…Do you know her?" The lady sighed and brought her cup of tea to her mouth and then set it back down. "Well Kagome _was _here and yes I know her very well…I'm her mother."

* * *

**For those of you who may have not known this:**

*****I put that short love/heartbreak scene between Kagome and Inuyasha because it plays a huge part in the story later on.

*****The chanting and eating of the blue heart that Kikyo did also plays a major role in the story later on so be patient!

*The monster with wheels Shippo seen was a car and the cold box was a refrigerator. I described them that way because Shippo has never seen or heard of them, and it was from his point of view. I also didn't want to spoil it but I'm sure some of you already knew where he was.

*****A kakigori is a Japanese dessert made from shaved ice and flavored with syrup, similar to what we call 'slushies'.

Well that's all so **plz **review and I will update soon!


	11. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (besides John, Steve, Michael, Amaterasu and Rosco)

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

Ichigo sat in his room staring at the ceiling. Lately its been kind of peaceful, as if Aizen and this Naraku guy were taking a vacation. There were no signs of hollows, arrancars, or any other creatures wandering about. Ichigo had to admit that it was pretty boring. With soul society stuck on finding the whereabouts of Aizen, and Inuyasha not needing his help at the moment, Ichigo was left with nothing to do.

"Hey Mr. Pathetic! I see you're still sitting in the same spot that you were in an hour ago!"

Kon came strolling into the room and climbed onto the bed. Ichigo stared at the stuffed-animal wondering where he could have gone to.

"Where did you go?"

"I ummm…sort of snuck into Orihime's house. I was going to act as if you left me there, so she could return me back here; but it seemed like she wasn't coming home anytime soon so I left."

"She took Yuzu and Karin out shopping a few hours ago."

The stuffed animal jumped up, thinking on whether or not he should punch Ichigo in his face.

"Well why didn't you tell me that before I left? I wasted a whole hour laying in her bed waiting for her to come home!"

"Wait, you were in her bed! If I were to leave something at her house, it wouldn't be in her bedroom!" Ichigo blushed at the thought, then grabbed the closes object near him and threw it at Kon causing him to fall off of the bed.

"Well I guess I'll go try to find something to do, its better than sitting here listening to you all day!" Ichigo sighed then stood up and made his way out of the house.

The weather was nice today. It was sunny and not a cloud was in the sky. The temperature was nice and warm, and the light breeze from the sea kept it from getting too hot. A group of boys were playing a game of baseball, ignoring a little girl who was standing there telling them how much they sucked. An elderly couple sat on a bench, simply enjoying the weather. Ichigo felt like he was the only one with nothing to do today, even all of his friends were busy. Orihime was out with his sisters, Rukia and Renji were in soul society catching up on office work, Chad was at his part time job at the tea shop, and Uryu was somewhere with his father. Everyone but him had something to do.

Ichigo's leisurely walk led him to Kisuke Urahara's shop. With nothing better to do, he made his way in. The door made a creaking noise as he slid it open. The noise alerted the two kids Jinta and Ururu who were busy cleaning the shop. "Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo waved at the two, and continued making his way in the dimly lit shop. Kisuke was over towards the counter filling out an order to a woman who looked very familiar. Ichigo walked up to the counter as the woman was about to leave.

"Hey Kagome! What are you doing here?" The woman looked up at Ichigo and smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, you look just like my friend Kagome." Ichigo felt embarrassed that he had mistaken this woman for Kagome; but it was ridiculous how much she resembled her. The woman touched Ichigo's hand, sending a chill throughout his body, his hair standing on all ends.

"It's ok…I get that a lot." Ichigo watched as the woman made her way out of the shop.

"What was she doing here?"

" I don't know if you've noticed, but this is a shop and shops attract customers." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the man, and eyed the woman's order that was laying on the counter.

"I know that, but _this _shop usually doesn't attract _those _type of customers." Ichigo snatched the order off of the counter, ignoring Kisuke's comments about customer privacy.

"Unscented candles and voodoo incenses? What is she a witch?" Kisuke snatched the woman's order back and stuffed it inside of a drawer.

"Maybe she is a witch." Ichigo laughed. "Well she sure doesn't look like one." Ichigo tried picturing the woman doing spells on people and making potions, but it just wasn't right. She looked like a housewife, the type that'll welcome you with open arms and a batch of cookies. "Looks can be deceiving Ichigo." "Yeah I guess so."

* * *

Kagome grabbed her things and ran out the door. She had to hurry or she was going to be late, and she couldn't afford being late again. She hopped on her bike and peddled as fast as she could. There was no way she was going to make it. All of that studying she did last night would be for nothing. Her cell phone was going off in her pocket, probably text messages from everyone asking where she was at. Kagome had no time to stop and look at them, not like she cared to anyway.

The sun was no longer beating down on her skin, in fact the sun wasn't even out anymore. It was covered by clouds, dark and puffy looking clouds. Rain clouds. " Oh crap! Please don't rain just yet I'm almost there!" As soon as Kagome finished her sentence it started drizzling and soon after it began pouring. She parked her bike and ran up the stairs to the building.

"Hello Miss how may I help you?" A man in a grey suite came out of the office and into the hallway to meet her. "I'm here to take my college placement exam." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she stared at the clock on the wall behind the man. She made it here just in time.

"Haven't you heard? The exam has been rescheduled, they didn't have enough teachers to administer it." Kagome looked at the man in disbelief.

"No this can't be! I studied all night for this exam, and even rushed to get here!" Kagome felt the tears starting to form in her eyes but she didn't dare let them fall. The man could tell she rushed here from how soaked she was from the rain and that she was wearing two different socks. He felt sorry for her and knew she was on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry…How 'bout I give you a ride home." They both glanced outside and seen that the rain wasn't letting up. Thunder shook the sky as flashes of lightening came right after, and strong gusts of wind joined in.

"No It's ok, I came here on my bike so I'll leave on my bike."

Kagome walked out of the building ignoring the pounding rain beating down on her. "Wait, Where's my bike?" Kagome looked around for her bike but it was nowhere around. "I parked it right here!" The man walked up behind Kagome and placed an umbrella over her head.

"Sweetheart let me take you home, I'd feel guilty leaving you here in such weather." Kagome turned her head away from the man and stomped her foot in a big puddle that was forming beside them. She was crying but with it raining no one would know right?

She walked from under the umbrella and followed the man to his car, letting the rain pour down on her face washing her tears away. Kagome gave the man directions to her house, and as he began to drive, she decided to check her phone. There right in her face were text messages from all of her friends telling her that the exam was rescheduled. Some even called and left voice messages. If only she had checked her phone, she wouldn't be in this predicament. Kagome turned off her phone and stared out the window as the man neared her house. This had to be the worst day of her life.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with her! And where's Shippo!" Inuyasha was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what was going on. How could all of this have happened overnight? And where was he? Inuyasha couldn't recall anything that occurred last night, it was like someone erased part of his memory.

"Calm down Inuyasha, getting worked up won't solve anything." Miroku walked in with all sorts of herbs that he collected around the village.

"There was no sign of Shippo around the village..I wonder where he could have gone to." Inuyasha snatched the basket of herbs from the monk and handed it to Lady Kaede.

"How could he just leave Kagome alone in the middle of the night!"

"Relax, knowing Shippo it had to be something important."

Lady Kaede tried reassuring Inuyasha but he was having none of it.

"What's more important than _Kagome_!" Everyone looked at Inuyasha amazed that he would say something like that. He blushed realizing what he said.

"I mean without her how are we going to defeat Naraku again?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at him and went back to helping Lady Kaede. Inuyasha couldn't take standing there all day looking at Kagome's lifeless body. Why wouldn't she wake up? What was wrong with her? How long would she be like this? What if she never woke up? That last thought made Inuyasha angry, he couldn't believe he would even think that. Of course she would wake up, she's Kagome, she can get through anything.

"I'm gonna go look for Shippo again, when she wakes up…tell her I'll be back soon." Inuyasha left out running as fast as he could. The wind hitting against his face brought him back to reality. This was all real. Shippo was missing and Kagome wasn't waking up. How could he have let all of this happen? He felt so guilty, he knew he should have slept in the same room with Kagome but she insisted he sleep with Kikyo. Inuyasha began wondering where Kikyo was at. No one even mentioned her name. She was probably out helping some of the sick villagers. Maybe she knew what was wrong with Kagome. "That's it, I'll just go find Kikyo and ask her to help Kagome."

* * *

Lady Kaede mixed up the herbs in a kettle as the aroma became stronger. "Ok he's gone."

Sango closed the door and grabbed a bowl of one of Kaede's older brews and held it under Kagome's nose. "If this doesn't wake her up, I'm sure that will." Sango watched Kagome closely to see if the smell had any reaction.

"This one doesn't work either, we need something stronger." Miroku sighed and placed a wet rag on Kagome's head.

"Lady Kaede…what if we can't wake her up?"

No one wanted to face that it was a real possibility that Kagome might never wake up. "I'm working as best as I can, but whoever snuck into her room last night put a very powerful seal on her. I've never experienced something like this before. If none of these can wake her up, then I don't know what will."

" I just hope she wakes up before Inuyasha finds out that someone put a seal on her."

"Indeed, we can't have him running off starting more problems than we already have."

* * *

"Well since you're here, I'm guessing that everything went well."

Kikyo eyed the handsome man. Everything about him turned her on. Besides his looks, he was powerful, intelligent, and had the most creative ideas when it came to tormenting people.

"Yes master Aizen everything went well."

"So she's dead?" Naraku walked into the room and took a seat next to Aizen. Kikyo rolled her eyes at the man, angry that he had interrupted her private conversation with master Aizen.

"No…she isn't dead _yet_!"

"I asked you to do one little job and you couldn't do it! I knew we should have had someone else do it!" Naraku was next to Kikyo in a flash and grabbed her by her hair yanking her head down.

"If that girl doesn't die, then all of our plans will be ruined!" Aizen stood up and gently removed Naraku's hand from Kikyo's head.

"Nonsense, I don't believe that girl is as strong as you make her out to be. Let the girl have some fun with her."

Kikyo smiled at Aizen and nodded in agreement.

"Yes this is quite fun. Who would have known that this _Kikyo_ woman associated with such handsome guys." Naraku grunted in disgust knowing that she was referring to Inuyasha.

"The little school girl won't be getting in the way of anything. I put a seal on her, an unbreakable seal." Aizen eyed Kikyo in amazement.

"Oh is that so? Please tell me more." Kikyo blushed and continued talking. "Her incident with Inuyasha the other night left her in so much despair that it was easy to put the seal on her. Kagome was such a confident and strong-willed little girl, I just had to think of something that would bring her down and devastate her to the point where she would become not only mentally unstable, but physically too. The seal I put on her is the seal of memories. Kagome will relive some of the most worst and depressing moments of her life. But first I had to get rid of all of her memories with Inuyasha. It seems that once she met Inuyasha, everything bad in her life vanished. I couldn't find any bad memories."

"So she has no idea who Inuyasha is?"

"Nope not a clue, not that it matters anyway. Every memory Kagome relives will deal an emotional blow to her heart, taking away from her life. She will soon lose her will to live and dying will seem as her only way out."

"Well done, I didn't know you had such potential."

Aizen applauded Kikyo and gave her one of his signature smiles. Naraku knew how strong Kagome was, and was displeased with knowing that she wasn't dead yet.

"It would have been easier to stab her or even poison her, instead of wasting such time casting spells. The next time you walk in here, I want to hear that she's dead and not _fucking_ sleeping!" Kikyo nodded and walked out of the room. Aizen eyed the items he saw in her bag and smiled.

"Don't worry, she knows exactly what she's doing."

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I've been busy lately but I'll be sure to update more often. Hope you liked this chapter, and don't worry I've already started writing the next chapter!

This story is far from being over, and I would like to thank all of you who have read my story, reviewed, and even added it to your favorites. It's because of you all that I continue writing! XOXOXO


End file.
